


喜脉（祥林 abo）

by gonggong



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonggong/pseuds/gonggong





	1. Chapter 1

一个小小的俏皮身影，探头瞧了瞧门外，走廊空荡荡，过分洁白的白瓷砖只反射出淡淡的鹅黄光晕。  
伸出白玉般的柔软小手关掉因早起被大家忽视的走廊灯，轻轻地将宿舍门再次反锁，进屋掩了掩本就遮的紧紧的窗帘。然后，仓鼠般的小腮帮子鼓起又放下，长舒了一口气，露出两行可爱的小白牙。  
郭奇林洗了个澡，对着镜仔仔细细的贴好气味阻隔贴，带上口服抑制剂以防万一。  
门口传来敲门声，小短腿飞速去开门。  
“大林，我就知道你没走，给你带早饭了，吃完我送你。” 室友递早饭的时候特意将塑料袋口朝向郭奇林，方便他拿又能减少肢体接触。  
“谢谢哥！”软糯的声音快滴出水来，依旧见牙不见眼的小白兔样。

 

其实整个宿舍楼都是omega，但郭奇林属于omega中的omega，格外脆弱敏感，让同属性的室友们也忍不住要照顾。  
正因为他格外脆弱敏感，所以临近发情期时，都会提前一两天请假，现在正准备离校回家一个人度过。  
没错！就是一个人。室友们都早早找到属于自己的alpha，不必受发情期的寂寞煎熬，还拥有着alpha的怜惜。  
郭奇林也想有自己的alpha，但自己的体质过于特殊，不敢轻易将自己托付给哪个alpha。再说即使大多omega都是娇滴滴的，但哪个alpha愿意接受这样过分脆弱过分敏感的omega呢？

 

“大林啊，今天那个超级有名的医生阎鹤祥要来咱们这儿开讲座。你不去真是可惜了。”  
阎鹤祥?那个著名的生殖科医生，大脑袋还歪嘴，可爱喜庆值得让人信任的样子和其他凉冰冰的医生都不一样，郭奇林对他的印象倒是很深刻。  
“那个，哥，我想去听他的讲座。”  
“啊?可你不是……出去的话不方便吧？”室友惊讶，大林因为体质原因一般都不去人多的地方，怎么今天想去听这个无聊的讲座了？  
见室友好像不答应，大林急了。  
“没事的，那个还要过几天才来呢，而且都是晚上才开始的，我带了抑制剂了，就让我去吧。哥～”  
瞧着这充满小星星的小眼睛闪啊闪的，似乎不答应下一秒就要流出眼泪儿来，瘪着小嘴叫出的一声哥叫得人心都酥了，omega的室友只能答应了。

 

今天的讲座讲的是alpha，beta，omega的生理结构，郭奇林他们到的晚，就只好坐在最后一排，倒也方便进出。  
台上那大脑袋正讲到beta的部分，室友已昏昏欲睡，郭奇林瞧瞧台上也忍不住打了个哈欠发起了呆。  
视线停留在一支在手指上翻飞跳跃的铅笔上，笔的主人似乎是懒得转出各种花样了，渐渐便只留这支笔孤零零的重复最普通的旋转动作。目光不自觉地随着这支铅笔转啊转，思绪也不断神游，浮现出久远的记忆。

 

夜风很冷，门窗都遮得很严，室友们早已在被窝中酣睡，唯有郭奇林一人正遭受突发的发情期空虚入骨的煎熬，甜腻的信息素不受控制的发散出来。  
意识逐渐模糊，发情期的情潮强硬地把熟睡的郭奇林逼醒，强迫他满足空虚太久的身体。郭奇林预感到这次发情期来势凶猛，勉强提起一把力气下了床，发虚的脚步直直奔向独立的浴室，关上门便软了身子半坐在地上，后面的蜜洞受到震动十分酸麻，一瞬间仿佛有万千虫蚁噬咬。

 

明明已经服用了抑制剂，但发情期带来的痛苦似乎并没有减少，郭奇林一时间没有办法，却又不敢叫醒室友求救暴露自己现在的丑态。万分着急之下竟想起模模糊糊听室友们说过的……自慰……

 

真的有用吗?真的要这样做吗?  
犹豫再三，身体却不断燥热起来让他不得不做出选择。郭奇林眼看熬不到这波情潮结束，在这无人注意的昏暗的夜灯下，更容易抛弃那些一本正经，郭奇林终于决定试试这充满羞耻的……自慰……这样想着，郭奇林的脸又红了几分……  
应该怎么做呢？郭奇林实在没有经验，只好先从青春期做过的，虽然次数不多的手淫开始。开始之前还很有先见之明的扯过正好挂在自己手边的嫩黄色的浴巾。

 

“嗯…嗯…哈啊”还没动作身体却已迫不及待的发出呻吟，郭奇林为自己感到羞愧。

 

门外都是入眠的室友，郭奇林只能发狠地将浴巾的角塞进自己的口中，阻隔欲望的出口，发软的两条腿已不能支撑自己站立，流水的后穴越来越寂寞，即使什么也没做，穴里的粘液也只有越来越多份儿，不用看也能感受到屁股下方早已濡湿一片。郭奇林缓缓抬起身侧的胳膊，想要移到前方的欲望之上，却中途脱力整只手从胸膛擦过，正正巧擦过那早已挺立的粉红乳尖。陌生又熟悉的快感因发情期被过度放大了，让郭奇林想要更多这样的碰触，被欲望支配的身体早已生出一层薄汗，不用唾液的浸湿，乳头也泛着水色光滑诱人。

 

“嗯…”微凉的小手灵巧的钻进上衣，用柔软的指腹轻轻覆在那挺立的小豆上时，郭奇林便想舒服的出声，多亏塞的满满的浴巾堵住了这小小的薄唇抵住了轻颤……  
没有技巧的笨拙的抚摸着自己稚嫩的身体，陌生的快感让郭奇林感到十分新奇，胆子也大了起来，想要更多。  
郭奇林了解自己的身体，异常敏感到自己都不敢多碰，有些地区更是犹如禁地，比如纤细的腰肢以及最深处的蜜穴……

 

根据阅读过的文艺作品中隐晦描写的动作，尝试着用手指在小小的乳晕附近打圈，使得挺立的乳头更加坚挺，郭奇林闭上眼轻颤着睫毛，期待有一个alpha抱住自己，为自己吮一吮这寂寞的乳头，俯身握住自己的物件为自己撸动。  
郭奇林想着，手便抚过自己的腰际一直往下，用自己的手幻想成那alpha的手，扯下自己的睡裤，略微粗暴的撸动起那可爱挺立的肉棒，吃痛般抖动了一下身体，肉棒的顶端分泌起快乐的白浊，随即情不自禁的微微挺动起下身，没几下便到达了高潮，嗓中发出几声沙哑的呜咽，迷茫的沉醉进背道的快乐。  
前面的肉棒越来越得到抚慰的同时，身后的寂寞更加凸显，哪怕上面不断分泌唾液的嘴里也愈加干渴。  
后面……吗?这……

 

沉浸在快感中的人就不再考虑那么多了，乌豆般的睛亮眼睛蒙上一层水汽，汗滴性感的划过白皙的胸膛，一股股黏液顺着大腿一直流到脚背，微凉的刺激让敏感的脚踝缩了一下。  
郭奇林不再勉强自己坐在地上，任由身子滑落到浴室地板上，蜷缩着身子摆成一个S型，脸颊贴在冰冷的瓷砖上也浇不灭发情期带来的热潮，两腿并用的褪去了碍事的黏在腿上的睡裤，缓缓伸出一只手向后方探去……

 

他曾经在omega长辈的家中无意中翻到过一个物件，那东西又长又粗，头部还有仿佛在跳动的狰狞的青筋，当时一下子愣住了，反应了半天赶忙急匆匆的放回了原位，却也忍不住用余光看了好几眼，每每回想起就脸上发烧，那原来是代替alpha缓解omega寂寞的假阳具。  
alpha的东西原来那么大吗？和自己的太不一样了，捅到身体里五脏六腑都会被颠出来吧，颜色也不太好看，就那个头部进入都会把自己劈裂的吧。

 

虽然这样想着十分惧怕，但身体十分诚实的就是想要被大大的长长的肉棒填满。郭奇林用一根手指拨开后穴紧紧的却又不住收缩的蜜口，试探的抽动两下，蜜洞马上就开心的流出水了，甚至主动绞紧了忻长的手指。  
原来自己这么淫荡的吗？郭奇林对于自己的发现惊讶不止，却还是发出呢喃般的呻吟。  
“嗯啊…嗯啊…嗯…”  
随着手指的缓缓抽送，欲望并没有消退，反而愈加饥渴。于是郭奇林又尝试送入第二根手指，但那小穴仿佛作对般，怎么也塞不进去了，郭奇林着急的用其他手指按摩起穴口周围的软肉，升起一阵阵酥麻，但也没有用，只能一根手指孤零零的待在温暖湿润的穴内。  
就在这时一丝丝天光透过小窗进入室内，打鸣报晓的鸡叫声也开始响起，很快就会有室友起床发现自己了，郭奇林委屈的流下了眼泪。手指意外的弯曲了一下，触到一个微微凸起的肉壁，快感陡然增强，郭奇林大喜，对准那一点速战速决，狠狠地按下那一处时，脑内都炸起了烟花。  
“啊…”音量过大的呻吟一不小心便逸了出来，发颤的小手赶忙捂住却也无法掩饰已经发出的声音的事实。高潮后经过一阵眩晕意识反倒清明起来，情热逐渐褪去，闻到自己的信息素如此浓烈，一下慌了心神。

 

“咔擦，咔擦……”是开门的声音！郭奇林猛地弹起。  
“大林?你在里面吗?我要尿尿，快开门啊。”  
“大林……林林?”  
“咚咚咚……”  
“敲什么呢？大清早的谁信息素这么窜啊?”另一个室友也醒了。  
“遭了！大林在里边呢！起开我拿椅子把门砸开！”

 

郭奇林听着门外的动静，慌忙拉出嘴里被浸湿的浴巾，擦掉自己留下的羞耻的淫液，穿上湿哒哒的睡裤，准备起身开门。  
也不知是站起的太猛，还是砸开门的动静太大，打开日光灯时的光太刺眼，郭奇林刚想开口就当着众人的面嘭的一声晕倒了……  
室友打开门先被过于浓烈的信息素冲的晃了一下眼，紧接着就看见郭奇林穿着湿透的睡衣，手里还拿着浴巾，然后猛的晕倒了！  
不知道是该埋怨浴室隔离效果太好大家都没发现，还是该埋怨郭奇林这孩子太傻竟然用洗凉水澡的方式抵御情热。

 

下课的铃声正好打断了郭奇林这荒唐的回忆，摸了摸热热的小脸颊，推了推睡了许久的室友，便准备离去。

 

不料脚下一个踉跄差点跌倒，被一双有力的大手拉住撞进一个温暖的充满alpha气味的怀抱。一抬头那大脑袋的脸占据了自己的视线，一束光正好打在那人脸上，久违的燥热再次上涌……  
“疼吗?小心点。”那大脑袋微微一笑便放手走了。  
鼻尖alpha的气味还未散去，小白兔郭奇林感觉自己好像恋爱了……


	2. 喜脉

睡醒的室友站起来打了个哈欠，拉了拉失魂人的衣角，却没什么反应。“大林?大林?大……!林……!”  
“啊？怎么了？”沉浸在幻想中的林林被惊醒，才猛地意识到自己身在何地。  
“你脸怎么红了!我送你回去吧，有没有不舒服?”室友本身就是omega，看林林面色发红，以为发情期到了，有点慌张。  
不行!如果走了就见不到大脑袋了，林林的内心疯狂的叫嚣…正当林林无措之际…收拾好东西的秦霄贤正好经过两人身边。“我办事儿您放心，阎医师这几天就安排在您办公室，保准招待好……”秦霄贤是于校长的办公室助理，阎医师指谁更是不言而喻。  
郭奇林乌豆眼一转，露出诚恳的兔子牙，有了主意。“啊…我没事。差点忘了，我要去帮于叔叔拿东西，之后我爸来接我，不然你先回去吧。”  
“好吧。你自己小心点，回去给我发消息。”室友看他说话思路清晰，不像有事，便放心离开了。

 

与室友挥手告别，郭奇林转眼笑的更加灿烂，正在泡茶的阎鹤祥突然打了个寒颤，还以为是倒春寒，顺手锁紧了窗。  
四月，正是万物生长，动物发情…不，交配…也不对…啊…复苏的季节!于校长请自己这个生殖科的医师来开讲座，实在合时合情合景。  
刚刚讲课时教室里一直飘散着梨花的香气，气味甜腻，正思索到底是什么品种的梨花这么甜，就发现有几个貌似alpha的学生越来越急躁，自己也被撩拨的开始心猿意马。阎鹤祥暗叫不好，肯定是哪个马虎的omega发情期到了，只好加快讲课速度，让这倒霉omega能脱身，自己也好回去泡一壶清心茶。  
不过…那个差点摔倒自己怀里的学生，身子柔若无骨，细细的胳膊软玉般细嫩，用手扶着都不敢用力生怕捏坏了，一双惊惶的乌豆眼回头楚楚的望着自己，梨香不自觉地散发出来，一下让自己慌了心神。阎鹤祥不敢再细想，赶紧摇了摇头，自己一把年纪了怎么还思春呢，只是不知道，这么好的omega最后便宜了哪家alpha啊？  
正想着，门被敲响了。

 

当郭奇林在门口绕到第37圈，整个人都快被心跳声淹没时，办公室传出了走动的声音。郭奇林大惊，这大脑袋不会要走了吧?不行不行，我要找他，我…我…要告诉他，我喜欢他……请做我的alpha吧!郭奇林壮着胆子终于敲响了门，门立马开了!  
刚刚还念叨的大脑袋立马出现在自己面前，郭奇林一时语塞，下意识咽了咽口水。  
“请…请做我的~ba吧!”  
“……”  
阎鹤祥知道自己年龄不小了，看长相也确实能当这omega的爸，但还是很震惊……什么情况，单身汉这么多年，好不容易有年轻omega理自己，却是想当自己儿子?壮壮很委屈但壮壮不说。

 

“不是，我不是想让你当我爸，我是想…是想……”  
心情激动的omega说错了话，想要解释脑子却一片混沌，只好用行动表示。  
郭奇林猛的拉过阎鹤祥的大手，放在自己的胸口，用坚定的目光望着阎鹤祥。  
阎鹤祥感觉自己的手触到了一片柔软，空气中弥漫着梨花甜腻的香气，omega灼灼的目光仿佛要把自己融化，掌心不由自主的生出一层薄汗。  
alpha炙热粗糙的大手覆上身体的感觉，比自己想象的好上百倍，敏感的身体不住的颤抖，是快感却不是痛苦。  
看到alpha没有表示，郭奇林觉得自己表达的还不够清楚，狠了狠心，踮踮脚便吻了上去。  
“……”阎鹤祥更懵了，柔软湿润的触感，唇与唇最简单的相贴，阎鹤祥感受到对方明明在颤抖，却依旧紧紧贴着自己，传达无穷无尽的热情，不带任何技巧的吻，却引得下身发紧，血气狂涌，焚烧理智。  
梨花的香气更为浓郁，古朴的檀香不断渗出。alpha是天生管不住下半身的动物，此时omega与alpha共处一室，阎鹤祥凝了凝神，还记得alpha的担当，准备送omega出去。  
看到阎鹤祥要送自己出去，郭奇林十分委屈，自己的心意他怎么就不明白呢？  
郭奇林发了倔，不但不出去还反锁了门，嫩白的小手死死拉住阎鹤祥的胳膊。  
长久独自一人的寂寞，在出现春心萌动的对象后，被无限制的放大。阎鹤祥的出现对郭奇林来说，就是久旱后的甘露，寒冬后的四月天，饥饿时的香饽饽，炽热时冰凉的抚慰。  
好想…好想…好想被填满……愣神中的郭奇林，脑内出现了比自己自慰更加色情羞耻的画面，登时全身都燥热起来，想要……

 

“你发情了。你现在很危险，我带你去看医生，不要激动好吗……”  
omega面上一片绯红，不自觉的一个劲儿往alpha身上蹭，水光迷离的双眼，染上粉色的鼻尖，饱满微张的小嘴儿，全都带着诱惑。想到这张嘴儿刚刚还亲了自己，阎鹤祥就感觉口干舌燥，勉强控制自己转过头去。全然忘记自己也是医生，只知道，再不出去，自己就是危险!檀香味的信息素已经不受控制的溢出，多年练就的定力，此时也已岌岌可危，兽欲濒临爆发，阎鹤祥实在不知道自己会做出什么事来。

 

意识越来越涣散，整个世界都在旋转，后穴已经开始流水，听不清阎鹤祥在讲什么，只知道发情期又提前了，还是在陌生的alpha面前。  
但…也不是坏事，毕竟自己喜欢他啊。  
“阎…鹤祥，我…喜欢你，做……我的……alpha…”郭奇林终于说出了这句话。  
omega的一句我喜欢你，烧尽了阎鹤祥的理智，温柔的眼眸染上了赤色，勃发的命根突突跳动，本能的欲望占据了全部，只想劈开身边omega的身子，操得他直哭。

 

憋急了的alpha都是野兽，阎鹤祥双手抄起两腿发软的omega就上了沙发。嗓子因为情欲发哑，“宝贝儿，这可是你自找的。”  
阎鹤祥拿起一个枕头衬在郭奇林身下，让他保持俯趴的姿势，腰际顺势塌出惊心动魄的弧线，彰示这幅身子的柔软，以及无限的潜力…  
郭奇林再纯也知道自己要被上了，内心竟是十分期待。当阎鹤祥摆弄自己的身子碰到自己的腰时，呻吟便出了口。

 

“哈~啊……”阎鹤祥咽了咽口水，再忍就是那个。  
“以前做过吗？”阎鹤祥巴不得立马把这omega拆吃入腹，却还是温柔的询问，只是手下还是没控制住力度，薄薄的牛仔裤直接被撕烂了，棉质的内裤洇出一片深色。  
郭奇林下身一凉，被这么一问羞红了脸。奈何发情期带来的空虚让他顾不上羞耻，货真价实的alpha就在身边，檀香味的信息素勾的后颈的腺体疼痛的鼓起。 郭奇林回头看着阎鹤祥认真回答，“哥哥，你是我…唯一的alpha~求你~进来…”  
阎鹤祥忍不住欺身上去咬住勾人的小嘴，长舌驱入痛痛快快尝个痛快，果然好甜。alpha的两条腿将郭奇林困在身下，用两只手伸进上衣粗暴的捏起乳头，揉捏的力度太大，乳头又痛又麻，快感陡然增强。  
没过多久郭奇林便支撑不住，口中流出涎水，忙用小手试图推开阎鹤祥，奈何自己的乳头被拿捏着浑身酥麻用不上力，反而欲拒还迎十分情色。  
阎鹤祥被那软绵绵的小手摸得胸膛都着了火，想愈加残暴些，却心疼小omega皱眉痛苦的模样，意犹未尽的松开了嘴。  
郭奇林被他臊得睁不开眼，伸手捂住脸，催促道，“哥~林林想要你……”  
“原来宝贝叫林林啊，哥哥马上就来。”阎鹤祥真是嘴上流氓，身体却迟迟没有动作，没有进击后穴，只是低头含住乳头舔弄，握住了挺立许久的肉棒。单身多年的阎鹤祥绝对是撸管的老手了，速度技巧都比郭奇林好太多倍，略带粗糙的触感让人又爱又怕，柱身以及整个囊袋也被把握在阎鹤祥手中，郭奇林抽动着身子想要逃离，却被手指扣弄马眼的快感逼得直直射了出来。  
前面欲望的消下去了，身后的后穴还在收缩着叫嚣，那蜜洞才是最该被抚慰的。  
“啊~哥哥……哼嗯~哼嗯……”释放过后的郭奇林委屈的哭了起来，后穴里的水都流到地上了，可阎鹤祥还没有进来的意思，阎鹤祥就真的不喜欢自己吗?就这么看着自己难受?  
看林林哭了，阎鹤祥慌了。  
“别哭，怎么了？林林……你不愿意?我不碰你就是了，你别哭啊？”阎鹤祥因为太久没做过想尽力温柔，即使自己已经涨得发痛，也想做好前戏让林林舒服。可忘了前戏太磨叽的alpha不是好alpha，发情期的omega最需要的就是填满寂寞的后穴。

听见阎鹤祥说不碰自己，眼里流出的水就就更多了，你不乐意是吧，那我非逼得你乐意不成。  
郭奇林撑起软了的身子，推倒压上迷茫的阎鹤祥，拉下他的裤子，掏出了alpha的大家伙。又黑又粗那么长一根，顶端真的有青筋在跳动，尺寸比看到过的玩具还大。明明有反应，明明也是想要的，为什么不碰自己呢？林林堵着气一定要吞进这个吓人的大家伙。

阎鹤祥看明白郭奇林的动作后下了一跳，怎么能直接坐上来呢，那俩人不都得废吗。但看林林主动，大脑袋就没那么多顾虑了，翻身就把郭奇林压在身下。  
“真不乖，哥哥现在就干你！”  
两只手指直接捅进后穴，引得后方抽搐不已，粗大的指节卡得自己生疼，林林倒抽一口凉气咬住嘴唇。  
阎鹤祥释放出更多檀香气息安抚omega，刺激得omega后穴蚂蚁噬咬的般难耐。  
“放松，林林，不然你会更难受……”  
听了阎鹤祥的话，郭奇林放松了身体，狠心地将第三个指头也伸进去了。  
三个指头在里面寻宝一样抽动探寻，郭奇林知道阎鹤祥在寻找什么，此时他只想快点让阎鹤祥进入，忍不住开口提示。“哥哥，别那么深…在…入口那儿~”  
“呦?自己玩儿过?”阎鹤祥也不客气对准那敏感的凸起狠狠按揉几下，让郭奇林又发出几声好听的呻吟。  
“啊~哈啊…嗯哈~哥哥……”最后一声充满了欲望，阎鹤祥觉得扩张好了，抽出手指，一个挺身便开始满足他。先是粗大的蘑菇头，见郭奇林并无痛苦之色，便将长长的肉棒整根没入，在冒水的后穴里抽动的噗呲噗呲作响，多年的渴求终于如了意。

沙发太窄，怕林林掉下去，阎鹤祥俯身让他用手搭着自己的肩膀，一手揽住他的腰，一手揉搓他圆润饱满的屁股，白皙的身子立马就出现几个红印儿。  
最敏感的腰际和后穴都被玩弄着，上下两波快感让郭奇林失了智，被疯狂顶弄的身子忍不住晃动，只好用双腿夹紧阎鹤祥的腰。小手却抓不住沉醉在耕耘中不断运动的肩，在阎鹤祥宽厚的肩膀上留下几道血痕。

 

肉体疯狂交合，阎鹤祥被那紧致的蜜洞吸的实在太舒服，鼓弄的力度越来越大，沙发脚发出的吱吱声，被大力撞击的啪啪声掩盖。  
这omega真是人间尤物，从没见过这么会吸的肉穴，穴里的媚肉含着自己，比口交都舒服百倍，真恨不得把整个囊袋都楔进他的身子，死在他身上都值了。  
郭奇林倒没那么爽快了，本就是雏儿，扩张已是把自己逼到了极限，。阎鹤祥刚开始抽送倒还把握着力度，自己还能得趣儿，可后面愈加疯狂的抽送真真让郭奇林痛苦。毕竟阎鹤祥不知道自己的体质，就任他去吧，因为，自己喜欢他啊。


End file.
